


Fantastic Failure

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Everything sucks.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fantastic Failure

**Author's Note:**

> For July 31, July 9/Another Bullshit Night in Suck City

This was going to be the end of him. Dirge had known the mission would be a spectacular failure from the moment he'd first found out about it. There could have been a better way, he was sure... Even Starscream had started to suggest-- 

Well, that was its own problem and one that Dirge didn't want to dwell on. Not when he had to deal with what was going to be a cascading disaster. Not when everything was already terrible and he was just making it worse. 

Not when-- Oh, Autobots? Time to make an escape then. 

He couldn't complain.


End file.
